1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extension pole for interconnecting a water source and washing implement and, more particularly, to a telescoping extension pole having a locking mechanism for retaining the pole in various length configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of cleaning implements, as well as other tools, are equipped with an elongated handle which is grasped by the user to manipulate the device carried on the distal end of the handle. Such implements include those wherein a liquid, such as water or a cleaning solution, is supplied to one end of a hollow, metal tube and allowed to flow through the tube to be discharged at the opposing end, often through a removably mounted cleaning tool, such as a scrubber, sponge, or brush. Extendible versions of these implements generally include an inner and an outer tube that are positioned in a telescoping arrangement, with the inner tube adapted to provide for the flow of fluids therethrough. Some conventional extendible poles also include locking mechanisms for retaining the telescoping inner and outer tubes in a fixed position relative to each other at various lengths selected by the user. The locking mechanisms are often quite cumbersome, however, and require that the user twist a locking nut positioned on the outer tube through several rotations to advance it over a clamping element that presses tightly against the inner tube, thereby locking the telescoping poles into their current position.